Poof/References
*Poof was originally going to be called Dusty. He was the hardest character to design. *Starting in "Fairly Odd Baby," Poof appeared in every episode. However, when Season 9 began, he started to become absent in several episodes, starting with "Let Sleeper Dogs Lie". In Season 10, Poof only appeared in one episode, "Certifiable Super Sitter" due to the season focusing on the adventures of Timmy and the new main character, Chloe Carmichael. *He is voiced by Tara Strong, who also does Timmy's voice, from his debut through Season 9. **In his lone appearance in Season 10 (Certifiable Super Sitter, his only lines are him doing impressions of celebrities, which are voiced by Jeff Bennett, Daran Norris and Eric Bauza. However, he does make an "Ooh!" sound at one point, which is in Tara Strong's voice. *Until School of Crock, Poof only says his own name frequently ( "Poof, poof" ) but some of the characters strangely understand this. The only known person/fairy who seems to be aware that Poof just says his own name frequently appears to be Foop as shown in Spellementary School. *When Poof said "I want my rattle", he sounded like what he always was when he said "poof, poof". But when Poof speaks again, he sounds like Timmy in a deeper voice. *Poof speaks again in "Fairly Odd Fairy Tales", but in this episode, his voice is higher than his "School of Crock" voice. The voice was probably changed as pooferty wore off. *By the end of "School of Crock," Foop is thankful for Poof saving his life and apologizes for trying to annihilate him all that time. This may indicate that after this episode the two will be finally cool with each other. *Poof has been crying in a few episodes. He has been crying in "Fairly Odd Baby," "Mission Responsible," "The Odd Squad," "For Emergencies Only," "Wishing Well," "Wishology: The Final Ending," "Anti-Poof," "Squirrely Puffs," "Lights Out," "Timmy's Secret Wish," and "Meet the OddParents." *As he was the last fairy baby to born until now, his parents (Cosmo and Wanda) are the youngest parents on Fairy World and he is the youngest fairy. *Because of his eyelashes and color, many people have confused him for a girl. **Cosmo sometimes calls him a she, despite knowing that he's a boy. *In "Hairicane," Poof grows his hair really fast. *Poof's first words in a sentence were "Yo, man. This gonna be so cool man. We're going to be bumpin', man. Tryin' to help the boys out. You know how we do it. You feel me, dawg?" (Grow Up, Timmy Turner!). Although, he had already said single words, like "mommy", "daddy", "Crocker" and "Timmy". He also said "Hide and seek!" in He Poofs He Scores. *Starting in "School of Crock", Poof learns how to talk permanently, his first words being "I... want... my... rattle!". *Apparently, Poof thinks that Timmy should get rid of his pink hat. *In "Wishing Well", he appears to have a great bond with Timmy, since he was the only other person enjoying the wishes that Timmy was making (Cosmo and Wanda were just worn out due to too many wishes being made). When Timmy was taken to Wishing Well due to overworking his godparents, he became so sad that he continued to cry until Cosmo gave him a Timmy doll which stopped Poof from crying. *He is the main character in most of the Spellementary School episodes instead of Timmy. *He most likely gets his love of fudge/chocolate (seen in Balance Of Flour) from his mother, Wanda. *Poof was added to the opening intro in Season 9. *Poof enjoys being chewed by Sparky. *When someone or something touches Poof, his body will squeak. This was never explained. * Poof is the only addition to the main cast to appear in more than one season, being a series regular from Seasons 6 to 9, and his lone appearance in Season 10. Sparky only appears in the series's ninth season and did not return for Season 10 due to bad reception, and Chloe Carmichael only appears in the series's tenth season as the show has been cancelled following this season's completion. * Poof's crying is the same as that of Dil Pickles from the fellow Nickelodeon show Rugrats. Both Poof and Dil are voiced by Tara Strong. *Poof was introduced in "Fairly Odd Baby", which also revealed that he was a boy and that Cosmo, Poof's father, was the last baby born before him. He has appeared in every episode since then until "Let Sleeper Dogs Lie". *Poof was in the 2009, 2010 and 2011 Kids' Choice Awards. *Poof makes a few appearances in It Was A Dark and Stormy Dinner Time. *He appeared in the Big Time Rush episode, Big Time Cartoon, when a scene of "I Dream of Cosmo" was shown in a TV screen. *In T.U.F.F. Puppy, Poof makes a cameo as a fountain decoration (in fish form). *In "Operation Dinkleberg," Poof suffers from two goofs: *#Using a wand instead of a rattle to free Timmy's Dad. *#His mouth doesn't move when Poof says "Poof, poof!" while watching Dad being attacked by Dinkleberg. *In "The End of The Universe-ity", Poof's eye color changed into pink similar to Wanda's, but it soon changed back into his normal eye color. *In "Fairly OddBaby," Jorgen Von Strangle takes the Poof doll with the rattle he gave it to, but when the real Poof comes home, he somehow has the rattle. *In "Poof's Playdate," Timmy wished that all fairy babies changed into grown ups. But Poof did not change into a grown up. *Poof doesn't have teeth, but in "Poof Proof", Poof has one tooth. In addition, Poof has a full set of teeth (or two) in some episodes. *When Poof sucks his thumb in "Fairly OddBaby", he floats with a glow around him, but immediately, Anti-Cosmo interrupts it. Perhaps when he sucked his finger, it also had powers. *On Wishology: The Big Beginning, when all the fairies in Fairy World turn into gumballs and the fat kid buys Binky Abdul and chews him, all the fairies (including Poof) cry out "AAAH! The horror!" as if like Poof can talk in complete sentences. Same goes with the fairies yelling "AAAH! The quarters!" *Poof has appeared in the alternate-universe in Turner Back Time even though he shouldn't as he was a wish made by Timmy. *Poof has appeared in the Dimmsdale Tales' title card even though he doesn't appear in that episode himself. Category:References Category:Characters Category:Trivia